The Fourth Of July: The Canadian Way
by Kallie Lynne
Summary: Canadians don't celebrate the Fourth of July, so why would Derek be setting off fireworks? [DASEY][oneshot]


**Hi everyone! New story, but it's just a one shot in honor of The Fourth Of July! All you Americans have a great Fourth of July! Hope you see lots of fireworks!!**

-------------------------------------------♥

BOOM! Casey turned a page in a book she was reading. BOOM! BOOM! She rolled her eyes, but continued to read. BOOM! Her closed shades lit up every color imaginable, but Casey didn't even care what Derek was doing. Today, she wouldn't be bothered by one of Derek's stupid games.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Casey heard crackles and sizzles and loud booms, then laughter after each one. She got off her bed and walked to her window to see what Derek was up to this time. She peeked out, staring at Derek. He was smiling as he threw some snaps on the sidewalk. Casey then shifted her gaze to his group of friends. All of them were laughing along with him, except for one, who was staring directly at her. He whispered something to Derek, who then looked at her too. She gasped, and went back to her bed. _I should just keep reading, and hopefully they'll all just go away._ BOOM!

Casey cracked. "Oh my gosh! I can not concentrate anywhere in this house!" She stomped down the stairs to complain to her mother. "Mom? Mom? George?" She started panicking when her search for an adult failed. Her house was unusually dark and not even Lizzie or Edwin was to be found.

"DEREK! Is it at all possible to, um, lets see…SHUTUP!" Casey stopped in front of Derek, who was about to set off another firework. His friends were staring strangely at her in silence. "Derek?"

"Yeah Case?" He looked preoccupied with a huge firework that was being set up to be launched.

"What are you doing? It's illegal to set off fireworks, you know." Casey gave Derek her 'I know it all' face.

"I'm celebrating the fourth of July. What does it look like I'm doing?" He looked at her, then at his friends, and nodded.

"We don't celebrate that!" She folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't think you were _that_ stupid." He stopped what he was doing and put a hand on his heart.

"Ouch. That hurt, Case." His voice dripped with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, just stop. Where are Mom and George?" He put the firework on the launcher.

"Uh, they went out. Lizzie and Ed went with them, too." He hooked something up and backed away. "You might want to back up Case.

"Why are you celebrating an American holiday?" She emphasized American.

"I'm trying to impress someone." He said bluntly. Casey turned around to go back in the house, when she felt a tug on her shirt, pulling her back.

"De-rek! What are you doing?" She felt her heart speed up when Derek pulled her in with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I told you, trying to impress this girl!"

"What, some American girl? Why would she be in Canada on the Fourth of July? It's a pretty big holiday down there." She watched the firework fly into the night sky and explode into a mass of purples and whites. She shielded her eyes and looked at the ground. Almost immediately, Derek went to set up more fireworks. This time, he set up three fireworks that looked different from the others.

"Seriously Derek. You should stop, because if a cop were to come, you'd be in big trouble." Derek simply handed her a sparkler and told her to look at the sky. "Derek. I wont be here to get you out of jail! I'm serious!" She tried to get his attention. He set all three off, and waited.

Casey squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the loud boom and the bright flash. She never was one to enjoy fireworks. Two seconds after Derek shot them in the air, she felt someone tilting her head up. She opened her eyes and saw Derek staring into her eyes, and then her quickly made her look up.

The sky lit up red and pink with the three words Casey would never forget:

Casey Be Mine.

Her jaw dropped. She looked over at Derek, who had his hands in his front pockets, and a huge grin on his face."Casey, the least you can do is say something." He sounded nervous. She thought about what she was going to say. She liked to play hard to get, even if it was for only a minute.

"Wrong holiday, Derek." She leaned over and kissed him lightly. _Maybe fireworks aren't so bad._

-------------------------------------------♥

**Okay, okay. This idea has been used before, but I couldn't resist. Sorry it was a little short, but I have a limited amount of time. I live in the US and am celebrating the holiday at a party in a few minutes, so it's shorter than most one shots. Don't forget to review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of Life With A Road Trip!**


End file.
